C'est toujours là
by Tex-y
Summary: Il y a rien à dire, parce que C'est toujours là. OS Songfic sur derrière ses cheveux longs de la rue kétanou


Elle est là, recroquevillée dans un coin de la douche. Elle n'a même plus de larmes. Pleurer ne la soulage même plus. L'eau coule sur elle. Mais sans cette impression de purification que nous connaissons tous. Elle, elle ne la connaît plus cette sensation. Elle a disparut. Elle est si sale. Elle se redresse difficilement en s'aidant du mur mouillé. Elle prend le savon et frotte le plus fort qu'elle peut pour faire disparaître toute la saleté qu'elle seule arrive à distinguer sur son corps. Sa peau devient vite rouge. Mais C'est toujours là. CA ne disparaît pas. Particulièrement LA où IL l'a touchée. Particulièrement entre ses cuisses. A cet endroit de son corps, la chair est presque à vif tellement elle frotte fort tous les soirs. Et tous les matins. Et tous les midis. Et chaque fois qu'elle a assez de temps libre pour prendre une douche. Et même quand elle n'a pas le temps, elle préfère être en retard qu'être sale. Mais CA ne part jamais. C'est toujours là. Alors elle frotte de plus en plus fort. Elle ne mange plus beaucoup. Elle n'a plus le temps. Et elle ne doit pas toucher les plats. Elle est sale. Elle ne veut pas infecter les autres. Elle ne mérite pas de manger avec eux, ou même de vivre avec eux. C'est ce qu'IL lui a dit. Et c'est probablement vrai. Elle L'a surement mérité. On ne fait pas ce qu'IL a fait sans raison n'est-ce pas? Ses amis commencent à s'inquiéter de cette obsession de la saleté. Mais elle ne les mérite pas de toutes façons. Ils sont propres eux. Elle n'a rien à faire avec des gens propres. Elle est trop sale pour leur parler. Elle a tellement honte. Et elle ne peux pas en parler parce que C'est sa faute, à elle, uniquement. Elle a tellement honte. Et puis qui croirait qu'elle regrette d'avoir attiré CA. Non, personne ne la croira.

_Elle m'en a parlé qu'à peine_

_Derrière ses cheveux longs_

_Toi tu fais pas l'amour, tu fais la haine_

_Elle ne m'a jamais dit ton nom_

Et lui, il la voit chaque jour sombrer un peu plus. La première fois qu'il l'a vu sortir de la salle de bain toute rouge, il a cru que c'était à cause de l'eau chaude. Elle cachait son visage derrière ses cheveux bouclés, encore mouillés de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Il a commencé à se douter de quelque chose lorsqu'il a remarqué qu'elle sortait de plus en plus rouge de la douche. Que chaque fois qu'il désirait la salle de bain, elle était dedans. Elle y passe des heures. Mais ressort avec les yeux toujours aussi rouges, et le visage toujours aussi blanc. Et elle ne sort plus jamais avec juste une serviette pour cacher son corps. Cela ne la gêner jamais auparavant. Et il a vu ses joues se creuser. Bien sur, il a essayé de lui parler. Elle l'a éviter. Au début, cela semblait normal. Après tout, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils sont vraiment amis. Mais il y a ces mots qu'elle marmonne. « T'as pas le droit, il est propre lui, il est propre ». Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Et il a l'air d'être le seul à avoir deviné. Il a essayé de semer des indices pour ses amis, mais ils ne le croient pas. Alors, il se sent inutile. Il voudrait faire quelque chose. Mais elle ne se laisse pas approcher.

Elle le voit la regarder avec cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Elle, le seul regard qu'elle peut faire est un regard de jalousie. Il est propre lui, ils sont tous propres. Ils n'ont pas CA sur le corps. Alors elle est juste jalouse. Et elle s'éloigne d'eux parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit. Elle est persuadée que tous peuvent LE voir sur son corps, sur son visage. C'est toujours là.

Elle aurait voulu ne jamais être allée à cette fête. Parce que maintenant, C'est toujours là.

_Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était ivre_

_Que tu en avait profité_

_Qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu te suivre_

_Que tu l'avais forcé_

_Qu'elle ne tenait même plus debout_

_Que sans doute tu l'avais portée_

_Elle ne se souvient pas de tout_

_Elle ne se souvient pas mais elle sait_

_Puis tu l'as laissée toute nue_

_Ton venin entre ses cuisses_

_Et ta puanteur d'inconnu_

_Et le bord d'un précipice_

Quand il la regarde, il voit cette lueur dans ces yeux . Elle a l'air de porter toute la peine du monde sur les épaules. C'est pour cela qu'il a pris une décision. Il est allé voir un professeur. Mais ils ne l'ont pas cru. Ils ne peuvent pas croire que cela puisse lui arriver, pas à elle. Alors, lui, il continue de vouloir l'aider, de vouloir l'approcher. Ce n'est peut-être pas un enfant de cœur, mais il ne comprends pas comment cela peut-il exister.

_Depuis sa folle jeunesse_

_Elle est pas pareille_

_Depuis sa folle jeunesse_

_Elle est devenue vielle_

_Et moi j'arrive pas à comprendre_

_Ne sais pas comment tu fais_

_Pour prendre ce que tu oses prendre_

_A une femme qui va te dégueuler_

_Alors elle se méfie des hommes_

_Elle aura bien du mal à nous aimer_

_A se donner quand elle se donne_

_A se laisser aller_

Mais elle se méfie, elle ne se laisse plus approcher. Parce que C'est toujours là. Alors il attends, il patiente et cela marche. Il peut désormais s'asseoir sur le même canapé qu'elle. Cela vient lentement. Mais cela vient. Il l'apprivoise de la même façon que le Petit Prince a apprivoiser son renard. Et jours après jours, il dépend de plus en plus d'elle. Il veut la revoir sourire. Il veut revoir son visage désormais toujours baissé, caché par ses longs cheveux.

Elle ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait cela, mais elle se laisse faire. Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais au fond, cela lui fait plaisir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle sans voir la saleté. Parce que C'est toujours là. Elle pense que tout le monde peut LE voir. Elle sait que tout le monde peut LE voir.

Il lui parle maintenant. Et elle réponds parfois. Sa voix est un peu rauque. Elle n'a pas parlé depuis longtemps. Elle a du mal a prononcer les mots. Il voudrait qu'elle parle comme avant. Mais avant quand? Il ne sait même pas quand C'est arrivé. Cela fait deux mois qu'il essaye de l'approcher. Il a découvert la vérité trois semaines après la rentrée.

Elle, elle le sait très bien. C'était il y a 3 mois, 1 semaines et 5 jours. Et C'est toujours là. Et depuis qu'il lui parle, elle frotte encore plus fort. Elle veut le mériter. Alors, elle frotte. CELA doit disparaître. Mais C'est toujours là.

Quand il lui dit qu'il la trouve belle, il voit bien qu'elle ne le croit pas. Il le voit dans son regard. Pourtant, c'est vrai. Elle est jolie. Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de voir toute cette saleté. Elle pourrait le voir lui. Voir à quel point il s'est attaché à elle durant ces mois à essayer de l'approcher sans l'effrayer. Il a désormais autant besoin d'elle qu'elle a besoin de lui.

_Et quand je lui dit que je l'aime_

_Je vois la crainte dans son regard_

_Et quand je lui dit que je l'aime_

_Elle, elle refuse de me croire_

Et puis un soir de janvier, elle lui fait confiance. Elle lui dit seulement qu'elle ne se souvient de rien. Que C'était un soir du mois d'août. Et que C'est toujours là. Et elle se laisse prendre dans ses bras. Parce que même si C'est toujours là, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il En a fait disparaître un peu. Parce qu'il a été là. Parce qu'il l'a apprivoisée. Parce qu'ils ont trop besoin l'un de l'autre.

_Elle m'en a parlé qu'à peine_

_Derrière ses cheveux longs_

_Elle m'en a parlé qu'à peine_

_Elle m'a jamais dit ton nom_

Qui sait ce qu'il c'est passé après ce soir là. Peut-être que C'est parti. Peut-être qu'il l'a finalement embrassé. Ou peut-être que cela n'arrivera jamais. Mais elle n'a jamais rien dit de plus. Il n'a jamais su qui c'était. Peut-être qu'elle même ne savait pas.

Moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que grâce à lui, C'est plus autant là. Et pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

________________________________________________________

Personnellement, je pense que c'est un peu brouillon

Quand j'ai entendu la chanson, j'ai tout de suite pensé à en faire une songfic

C'est Derrière ses cheveux longs de la Rue kétanou

Au départ c'était avec des personnages que j'avais créé.

J'ai du le modifié un peu.


End file.
